The Shining Beacon
"The Shining Beacon" is the second episode of RWBY Volume 1, which premiered on the Rooster Teeth website on July 25th, 2013. Summary The airship lands at Beacon Academy, and the students of Beacon quickly leave the ship. Jaune Arc empties his uneasy stomach at a nearby garbage bin, while Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long gaze at Beacon Academy in awe. Ruby shows reluctance to meet new people, preferring to see new weapons instead. Yang encourages her to make new friends, and when Ruby points out that she could hang out with her, Yang reveals that she was actually planning to hang out with her own friends. Yang hurries off with her friends in such a rush that she leaves Ruby spinning. Having grown dizzy, Ruby falls over on top of luggage belonging to Weiss Schnee, who scolds her, due to said luggage containing vials of potentially volatile powdered Dust. Weiss checks the contents of one of the suitcases, removes a leaking vial of red Dust and snaps the suitcase shut, causing blue and yellow Dust to puff out from the sides of the case. As she scolds Ruby and accuses her of being too young to attend a real Huntsman Academy, she shakes the Dust vial, and the resulting cloud of Dust in the air causes Ruby to sneeze, triggering an explosion of fire, ice and lightning. The explosion causes the vial to go flying from Weiss' hand to then roll across the ground to Blake Belladonna. The Schnee snowflake emblem on the vial causes her to divert her attention from her book to Weiss and Ruby. She approaches the pair and explains to Ruby that Weiss is the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, which is one of the biggest providers of Dust in the world and is also known for its "controversial labor forces and questionable business partners". Weiss stutters in anger and storms away, and Ruby calls after her, promising to make up for the trouble she caused. The latter then turns to talk to Blake, who is already walking away. Alone again, Ruby drops to the ground, lamenting her terrible first day of school. Soon after, she is approached and helped to her feet by Jaune, whom she identifies as "Vomit Boy". The two take a walk around campus and talk, with Ruby attempting to break the awkwardness by showing off her scythe, which she designed and built herself at Signal Academy. In response, Jaune shows her his family's heirloom, Crocea Mors, which is a simple sword with a sheath that transforms into a shield. The pair realize that they are lost, having believed that the other knew where they were going and followed suit. Transcript }} Characters Trivia * Roughly half of the episode was shown at RTX 2013 alongside the episode, "Ruby Rose". **During RTX 2013, the scene where Ruby sneezes on Weiss lacks the explosion and Dust effects and has a cameo appearance by RWBY Rex along with the captions "VFX missing" and "KA BOOM". *In the DVD version, this episode cuts off after Jaune says, "I don't know, I was following you", and then quickly transitions into the upcoming portion of the series. *The event of "The Shining Beacon" are re-told in Chapter 1 from RWBY: The Official Manga. See Also *Commentaries **Directors *Inconsistencies *Leitmotifs Image Gallery 1102 The Shining Beacon 01848.png|Ruby and Yang, back on solid ground 1102 The Shining Beacon 01984.png|The first proper view of Beacon Academy 1102 The Shining Beacon 03252.png|Yang being surrounded by her friends 1102 The Shining Beacon 03668.png|Weiss begins Ruby's first lecture of the school year 1102 The Shining Beacon 04339.png|Ruby, a moment before causing a sneeze-fueled explosion 1102 The Shining Beacon 05495.png|Blake coming onto the scene to introduce Weiss 1102 The Shining Beacon 06031.png|The heiress storms off and leaves her servants with a mess 1102 The Shining Beacon 06404.png|Seeing her work done, Blake leaves as quickly as she arrived 1102 The Shining Beacon 06549.png|Feeling alone and miserable, Ruby decides to sulk 1102 The Shining Beacon 06839.png|Jaune offers a helping hand 1102 The Shining Beacon 06886.png|which Ruby gratefully accepts 1102 The Shining Beacon 08593.png|Jaune, showing off his family's weapon Video Category:Episodes Category:Volume 1